Running Away
by muuu
Summary: "Hello, Pein. So.. awkward to see you." I replied, my voice wavering. AU/ Rin is just another Missing-Nin from Ame. She has to move every couple years to avoid being captured. But then she moved to Konoha, what'll pursue? Especially with Akatsuki? Pein/OC
1. Well this is Awkward

I know it seems ridiculous, but my laptop is screwed over. So it's going to be a bit harder to write a fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, Akatsuki would win and Pein would kill Madara. But that didn't happen, did it?**

* * *

"We're sorry to tell you this, honey, but..." they began.

"But what?" I asked, knowing I would not like the answer.

"We're moving," my mom blurted out. I could only stare at her for a few moments before exclaiming,

"WHAT?"

My parents are missing-nin, so we move frequently. No one knows about my parents' status, and we would like to keep it that way, so I will soon find myself in Konoha, once again being forced to start anew at yet another high school. I sighed at the thought.

"Well, I guess I should have seen it coming. When are we leaving?" I asked. I did not receive a reply.

I looked over at my parents and sighed at how easily they could shift their attention to a mere bug in the corner of the room and shuffled dejectedly to my bedroom. I look around the small room and decided to begin packing. Seeing as we moved quite often, I tried not to accumulate many possessions, so I finished fairly quickly. Now left with nothing to do, I threw myself onto my bed and couldn't help but think, '_This year is going to suck_.'

* * *

"So, here is your new schedule," the secretary said, a fake smile plastered onto her face. "Welcome to Konoha High."

I took the piece of paper from her without a word and skimmed over my schedule while walking out of the office.

**Minami Rin**

**Homeroom- Hatake Kakashi**

**Science- Jiraiya**

**Math- Umino Iruka**

**Language Arts- Shiranui Genma**

**Social Studies- Sarutobi Hiruzen**

**Becoming a shinobi- Mitarashi Anko**

The lack of room numbers on my schedule only added to my frustration. I sighed and decided against going back into the office to ask for directions. I was roaming the halls when I saw a white-haired man walking in the opposite direction.

"Aren't you a little late?" he asked. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm new. Apparently, I'm supposed to be in Kakashi-sensei's homeroom, but there aren't any room numbers anywhere, so I'm lost," I replied.

"Alright then, follow me; your class is this way." I did as I was told, grateful that I did not have to try to find the room on my own.

"I have a question," I stated after a while.

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing a mask?" My question was left unanswered as we stopped in front of a door. He slid the door open and I looked past him into the classroom. I was a bit taken aback by how well-behaved the students seemed to be. But after studying them and the state of the classroom - crumpled papers littered the floor - for a bit, I could tell they had not been this way before the door opened.

I walked in with the stranger, whom the students greeted with a bow. It was then I realized that this man was Kakashi-sensei. The first thing I did when I walked into the classroom was bow to my new peers, but the students did not greet me back; they only stared. I felt uncomfortable under their scrutinizing gazes, but I was not surprised. To many, it is strange to be albino. Though I was not completely albino - I had the white hair and red eyes associated with albinism, my skin was very tan - my appearance was not normal.

"Introduce yourself. State your name, your likes and dislikes, and something about yourself.

I mentally sighed, but was grateful to Kakashi-sensei for bringing an end to the awkward silence.

"My name is Minami Rin. I enjoy painting and I dislike… well, to be frank, I dislike sluts and hoes, for lack of a better word. I also have sarcastic tendencies."

"Okay. You may sit with either Pein and Konan, who are seated in the back of the classroom, or these, 'sluts, for lack of a better word,'" I frowned at his slight mocking tone, "seated next to the window, where you, most likely, will not pay attention. I assume you prefer to sit with Pein and Konan, so hurry and get settled. Pein and Konan, raise your hands." Two people with odd hair and eye colors raised their hands slightly, both wearing indifferent expressions. I trudged to the back of the classroom and sat in the desk between them. After a few futile attempts to start a conversation, I realized that they were not interested at all and left them alone. Not paying any attention to Kakashi-sensei at all, I took the time to observe these two mysterious people. Pein, an orange-haired male with purple-grey eyes patterned with swirls, had an apparent aloof quality, and an aura that made me tense a bit. I turned my head slightly to look over at Konan, a girl with amber eyes and a light blue paper flower in her blue hair.

After what seemed like days, Kakashi-sensei dismissed us and I quickly grabbed my books and placed them roughly into my messenger bag. I quickly exited the classroom and roamed the hallways, hoping I would find my next class, science, easily.

When I finally found it, I stumbled across a few students walking into the classroom, complaining they would rather be in any class but this one. Genuinely curious about what made the class so unbearable, I showed Jiraiya-sensei my schedule. Once again, I had to introduce myself to the class. Jiraiya-sensei placed me at Pein's table. Jiraiya-sensei then announced that whoever we shared the table with would be our lab partner for the remainder of the year. I glanced at Pein and inwardly grimaced. Disappointed, I laid my head on the table and looked out the window, ignoring whatever the teacher was saying. I felt a pang in my heart as my thoughts wandered to my older brother, now deceased. When his leg was amputated, he got an infection that we were not aware of until it was too late. My eyes flooded with tears at revisiting the memories of my best friend. I heard someone call my name and realized Pein was trying to tell me something.

"What?" I asked unintelligently.

"I said, _we have to cut open a frog,"_ he repeated. My eyes widened in horror. _The day could _not_ get any worse._


	2. This Sucks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I also don't own iPods, or any songs and group names mentioned.

* * *

**

"Never again…" I said softly to myself as I shuffled out of the science classroom. Dissecting a poor, helpless frog was one of the worst experiences of my life that I wished with all my heart I would never have to go through again. I found yet another reason to sigh then; I had no one at all to complain to or go to for sympathy. I suppose it was better that way, for it saves me, and others, from the emotional pain of severing ties when my parents and I move.

Before I left, Jiraiya gave me a map of the school, so I was able to get to my next class, mathematics, early. After finding a seat and getting settled, the bell rang and I was, yet again, asked to introduce myself. For the remainder of the class period, I had my head in my arms on the desk and was lost in my thoughts.

* * *

"That was _so boring_," I said to myself as I stretched my arms above my head. Class was over and I could not have been happier. "Thank God I didn't fall asleep."

"You're welcome." I jumped a bit and looked to my left. Once again, I was assigned the seat next to Pein. I rolled my eyes at his God complex and, without responding, walked past him to go to my social studies class. The teacher placed me next to Pein - surprise, surprise - which was, luckily, in the very back of the classroom. I was able to listen to my iPod without Sarutobi-sensei noticing. I smiled a bit to myself as one of my favorite songs came on. I was lost in the music until I felt someone pull a headphone from my ear. I automatically knew the culprit was Pein. He put the headphone into his own ear and listened for a while. The song changed to Love Still Goes On by SHINee and after the first few lines, '_I'm waiting for you. Because, you're my better half._

_Our love should go on. I still love you,' _he returned it. I twirled the headphone between my fingers and glanced over at him, making sure not to allow my gaze to linger so that he would not notice. For the first time that day I realized Pein was slightly attractive. I felt my cheeks getting warmer and put my head in my arms to keep anyone from noticing. _What has gotten into me?

* * *

_

I nearly broke out in song when lunchtime came. I was finally able to find a quiet area in which to read my book and eat my wonderful bento in peace. When I got outside, I saw that every tree had already been taken, so I decided to escape into the forest for lunch. I climbed a decent-looking tree and immediately put my headphones on and ate my bento, never taking my eyes off of the sky.

I groaned at the faint sound of the school bell and decided to skip my last class, 'Becoming a Shinobi.' I yawned and closed my eyes for a bit.

When my eyes opened, the sky was a beautiful mixture of pinks, oranges, and purples, meaning that the sun was setting. I stretched my arms over my head and, since the sun would soon completely set, quickly descended form the tree, but before leaving, I grabbed a kunai out of my pouch of weapons tied to my thigh and carved '_Minami Ren's tree' _into it. I put the weapon back in its place and walked in the direction of my house.

I decided against listening to music out of caution; it was hard to say what could happen to a girl walking alone in the evening. I heard a rustle in the bushes to my left and immediately went for my weapon pouch. I grabbed a couple of shuriken and a kunai and paused to wait and see if anything would come out of the bushes. The bushes were still and I continued on my way, holding onto the weapons just in case. Thinking of a strategy to use in case I was attacked, I realized my messenger bag would hold me back, so I pulled a scroll out of it and reverse summoned it. I rolled the scroll back up and tucked it into my back pocket.

I suddenly felt a presence beside me and jumped back, ready to defend myself until I noticed, through the slight sunlight still peaking out from the trees, that it was only Pein. I nearly sighed in relief.

"It's a bit late for you to be walking alone, isn't it?" he asked. I began walking again and Pein followed.

"I fell asleep in a tree," I told him casually. Without looking at me, he stated rather than asked,

"Ah, is that why you weren't in the last hour then?" I was surprised that he had noticed. "Your seat is next to mine in that class, too, by the way," he added coolly. I knew this was coming but, somehow, I was not very disappointed.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, changing the subject.

"My house is this way, too." He had not looked at me once since we started walking. I turned my head to observe him, this time not caring whether or not he noticed. Many piercing adorned his ears and face. They suited him. Compared to Pein, I had a small amount of minute piercing, a labret and an industrial.

I stopped at the driveway of my one-story house and looked over to Pein. He nodded a farewell and continued on his way to his own home. I watched him walk for a bit and was surprised when he stopped at the house adjacent to my own.

As I approached the front door, I found a note taped to it:

_Rin,_

_Our neighbor seems a bit suspicious, so we have gone to investigate. See you later._

_Mom and Dad_

I wondered if by neighbor, they meant Pein. I shrugged and searched for my keys in my pockets. I searched each pocket a few times, but I could not find them. I felt like banging my head against the door. What was I supposed to do until my parents returned?

"Shouldn't you be inside by now?" someone asked from behind me. Startled, I whirled around to see him looking down to me, expressionless. Not even bothering to ask why he hadn't gone into his, I replied,

"I seem to have misplaced my key and my parents won't be back until later." He nodded thoughtfully.

"If you would like, you can stay at my house." His tone was casual, as if he invited people he had just met into his house often. I hesitated, not only because I did not know him very well, but also because I was afraid of what this would make us. Would I have to consider him my friend? I was never allowed to have friends, a rule not enforced by my parents but by myself. The last time I allowed myself to get closer to someone was the time my family and I almost died because that person who came to our house was an undercover ANBU. But I felt like I could trust Pein, plus I had nowhere else to go and it seemed like it was about to rain, so I agreed and followed him back to his house. Upon arriving, I realized that I had nothing to change into. I got Pein's attention and told him so.

"You can just borrow one of my T-shirts and a pair of shorts; your parents will probably be home soon." I smiled a bit out of gratitude and he turned back around to unlock the door. I looked at him strangely upon seeing bright yellow walls and red sofas in his living room.

"Konan used to live here until she moved in with the rest of the gang," Pein said.

"Gang?" I cocked my head to the side in curiosity.

"We're called Akatsuki. It consists of Konan, Hidan, Kakazu, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, and myself. Kakazu, Hidan, and Deidara have moved away. We're all S-classed shinobi." I nodded. That must have been the longest thing I had heard Pein say since I met him.

Pein held up one finger as if to say, 'hold on' and jogged up the stairs to, most likely, his room. He emerged seconds later with two pieces of folded clothing.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. He nodded. "'Kay, well, could you please tell me where the bathroom is?" I asked quietly.

"Up the stairs, first door to the left." As I walked up the flight of stairs, I heard him shuffling around.

When I got out of the shower, I put the plain, red T-shirt and black shorts on and looked in the mirror. I frowned as I realized how long my hair had gotten and made a mental note to cut it as soon as possible. I folded my dirty clothes and was about to head downstairs when my phone rang.

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars,_

_No handle-_

"Hello?" I answered

_"Hello? Rin?" _The person on the other line seemed anxious.

"Mizuki-san?"

_"Yeah."_

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Only a handful of people know my phone number, and those who did used it only for emergencies.

_"Rin, Rose. Rose is gone." _I nearly dropped the phone.

"What? What do you mean?" I knew what she meant. I knew, but I still hoped so badly that it wasn't true.

_"Rose was.. murdered. She found out where you were and one day, she went missing." _I choked back a sob and managed to say,

"A-alright. I-I'll tell my parents." I hung up immediately and ran downstairs, abandoning my phone and clothes.

'No, no, _no._' This could _not_ be happening. If Rose went missing, then ANBU probably got her, used some sort of mind jutsu, and found out my family's location, which meant my parents, wherever they were, were in danger. So was I.

Pein was in the kitchen looking through the refrigerator. He turned to see me red-faced and on the verge of crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding almost concerned.

"They know, Pein. They know where we are!" I felt myself panicking and it started to become harder to breathe. He grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

"Rin, calm down."

"I can't, Pein! The ANBU are probably on their way, if not here already! My parents are in danger; I have to find them and warn them before it's too late! Pein, I really need to go." He nodded again in understanding and led me to the door. Before leaving, I suddenly got a burst of confidence and put my hands on both sides of his cheeks. His eyes widened and it was the most expression I had seen him show that day. I leaned forward until our lips touched, barely. As quick as they had touched, I separated myself from him, ignoring the tingling of my lips. I gave him an apologetic look and took my hands off of him.

_Then, I ran._


	3. A Year Lateeeeeer

Sorry for not updating often, readers.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto.**

* * *

Almost a full year after my family and I moved from Konoha to Grass, my parents informed me that would be moving back to Konoha. Immediately, almost absent-mindedly, a smile broke out on my face, and I turned my head so that my parents wouldn't notice it.

"Alright," I said, faking indifference. "I'll go pack then." As soon as I entered my bedroom the smile returned and ignored the idea that this sudden happiness may have been because of a certain person.

Instead of packing I threw myself onto my small, unmade bed and sighed happily. The happiness did not last for very long, however; it turned into something along the lines of confusion. There was no reason to be joyful; I was only in Konoha for a handful of days. My first day of school was uneventful, I had to dissect a frog, and I even skipped the last hour. Yet I was beaming like a fool.

I had not changed a lot, appearance-wise, in the months that I had been away from Konoha. But my hair was shorter, up to my shoulders, and thicker. I wore the ninja uniform that my parents always wanted me to wear. It was a fishnet body suit with khaki shorts and a loose, dark green shirt that hung off me shoulders. My ninja heels were old and worn.

Approximately an hour later, I stood in our empty soon-to-be-ex-living room with my parents, who were in their old ANBU uniforms, complete with the mask.

"All good to go?" My dad asked. I nodded.

"Yeah; let's go."

* * *

"Rin, we're going to Hokage-sama's office to see if we'll be accepted as Konoha ninja, alright?" My father asked.

"Alright. Just make sure my hitai-ate is small enough to fit around my arm," I said quietly.

* * *

"Here's your schedule, Rin; welcome back." The secretary gave me the same fake smile she had last time I was here. Once again, I wordlessly took the piece of paper and left, and this time I was able to find my homeroom class without assistance.

* * *

"Nice to have you back, Rin. Where have you been?" asked Kakashi, who, surprisingly, was my homeroom teacher this year, too. I shook my head.

"That's confidential," I answered shortly. Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Alright. You may sit in your old seat." I ignored the stares I received as I approached my seat. Once seated, I tuned everything Kakashi was saying out and looked out the window, just like before.

I jumped as I felt someone poke my side.

"What?" Eyes half-closed, I turned to meet eyes with a blonde boy, who was obviously overexcited.

"What are you doing back-ttebayo?" he asked. I looked at him strangely.

"May I know who's asking?" I shot back.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Back to my question, though-ttebayo. Why are you back?"

"Confidential, my friend."

"So we're friends, now?" He grinned a foxy grin. I couldn't help but smile slightly at him.

"I guess so, Naruto-kun."

"Just Naruto-ttebayo!"

"Okay, Naruto. You're officially my first friend here." His expression changed into one of puzzlement. I decided that, since we were friends, I could tell him. "Can you keep a secret?" I whispered.

"Of course-ttebayo!"

"But you have to promise not to tell Hokage-sama until I say you can, okay?"

"OKAY!" he said loudly.

"Shhh!" I scolded. "Long story short, my parents are missing-nin and we move very often. There was never a point in making friends, becoming attached, then suddenly having to leave them." The sweet blonde looked as if he was about to cry.

"That's so sad!" He sniffled and I eyed him warily.

"Alright class, you may do whatever you wish until homeroom is over; there are no more announcements," Kakashi spoke loudly. Naruto grinned, most likely because he no longer had to keep his voice down.

"Oiii, SASUKE!" Naruto called.

"ITAI. Naruto, stop yelling!" I hollered in his ear. Everyone turned to look at us. I laughed slightly, nervously, and rubbed the back of my neck as I sank into the seat.

"Well, this is a bit awkward…" Sasuke said. I felt a slight pain in my chest when I noticed Sasuke greatly resembled my deceased older brother, Ren, and I was unwillingly taken over by reminiscence.

-Flashback-

_"Rin?" Ren was lying on the hospital bed, looking out the window at the outside world._

_"Yeah?" _

"_Don't the birds look so free? I wish… I wish I had that much freedom," he said softly, longingly in a voice that broke my heart even further. "Rin."_

_"H-hai?" I had been fighting my tears back all day._

_"Promise me.. promise me, you'll live your life, alright?" He coughed once. "You have to…" He was interrupted by another cough. "Live it to the fullest. For me, okay?" Before I could respond, he began to cough violently and as I went to go call a doctor, he fell unconscious and I felt my heart pound faster and faster as the pace of the heart monitor slowed. A flat line showed on the EKG and everything after that was a blur to me, and even when the doctors and nurses rushed in I allowed myself to be pushed aside._

-Flashback End-

"Rin? Why are you crying-ttebayo?" asked Naruto.

"Huh?" I lifted a trembling finger to my face and felt that a few drops had escaped from my eyes. I wiped them away and forced a smile. "It's nothing to worry about, Naruto; I'm okay." He looked at me doubtfully, but I just turned my attention back to the birds outside. I had to live my life to the fullest and allow myself to be free, like the birds. _For him…

* * *

_

I was later informed that Pein and the remaining Akatsuki had gone to Ame, a non-shinobi village. I felt relieved; this saved me from the numerous awkward moments that were sure to occur if Pein and I had met again.

"So, what are you doing today, Rin-ttebayo?" asked Naruto after school. I thought for a second.

"Nothing," I replied bluntly.

"Then would you like to go to the mall with Gaara, Sasuke, maybe Hinata, and me?"

"Hold on; let me ask my parents." I pulled out my phone and texted my mother and received a reply almost immediately.

_'Of course, just make sure you don't spend all of your money. That's your allowance for the month, you know.'_ I smiled.

"I can go." Naruto grinned and jumped up.

"LET'S GO-TTEBAYO!" yelled Naruto. My hands shot to the sides of my head.

"Naruto, you don't have to yell; I'm sitting right next to you," I nagged.

He laughed sheepishly and apologized. I swear, the boy is so loud, I bet the entire village can hear him, and, if he tried, I bet his voice could spread at least to Kumo.

"Let's go here," Gaara suggested. He was pointing to an amazing store filled with wonderful shoes. My eyes lit up, almost like a typical child's eyes would upon entering a candy store.

"Sure." I tried not to sound too excited. I desperately needed knew shoes; mine were old and worn.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" One of the store employees asked nicely. I suddenly had an idea: the others seem only to have seen the quiet, blunt side of me, I would play a trick on them.

"Just leave me alone!" I cried dramatically and sprinted out of the store, and slowed down as I neared the restrooms. I went into an empty stall in the women's restroom and performed the hand signs.

"Henge no Jutsu," I whispered. I smiled sinisterly as I thought of what this could possibly lead to.


	4. I Wanna Know What Love Is

This may seem like an excuse, but my laptop broke. And we're getting it back in March. So if you readers could just bear with me ^^ the chapters are getting more complicated to post.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom stall and looked into the mirror. I had the image of a 15 year old girl; I had red hair, green eyes, and freckles that dotted my cheeks and nose. I repressed a sigh. Why did I have to imagine being cheerful while doing this henge?

While strolling through the mall, walking in and out of the stores, I revisited the shoe store. My heart leaped suddenly; it seemed that the others left in search for me after I ran away. I couldn't help but grin. The taste of friendship was an unfamiliar, yet welcomed sweetness. I then felt a bit guilty; I may have gone too far with my 'prank'. The guilt was soon forgotten, however, when a pair of shoes caught my eye. I reached for them, but paused when two other hands appeared. I looked up, surprised, and studied the navy-haired girl with sky blue eyes. She seemed to be around my age. She gave me a kind smile and nodded towards the shoes.

"Take them; they'd look better on you." I hesitated and she gestured towards them once again. "Seriously, take them." I ultimately took them and offered a shy smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You don't look like you're from around here," she pointed out.

"I'm not," I replied simply. She nodded.

"I'm Natsume," she said, "What's your name?"

"Rumi." The lie poured easily from my mouth. For a large part of my life, I was a rogue ninja, so it was only second nature for me to give an alias. Though judging by the nervousness that flashed in her eyes when she gave her name, I may not have been the only one going by a false name.

After speaking with her for a while, I noticed 'Natsume' was similar to Naruto - loud, obnoxious, instinctive, and not the brightest crayon in the box. She seemed sweet, but I felt a bit suspicious of her.

"I'm starting to get bored." she said after she paid for her shoes, another pair of boots she found. I nodded in agreement. A sudden smell reached my nose and we both turned to look at each other. One word: gasoline.

"Let's blow up that taco stand!" she suggested as she pointed to the actual taco stand. I shrugged. Why not?

* * *

Not even an hour later, there were ANBU almost everywhere and the fire was spreading. ANBU were using water jutsus to put it out. People were screaming and trying to evacuate as the flames spread. I caught a glimpse of Akatsuki and froze. I noticed Natsume was nowhere to be found. My henge was long gone, so no one knew it was me. Or so I thought.

"Hello." The voice was painfully familiar. I close my eyes for a second, hoping that when I opened them, he would be gone. I reopened them and inwardly groaned. There he was, as indifferent and attractive as ever.

"Hello, Pein. So.. awkward to see you." I replied, my voice wavering. Natsume appeared next to Pein.

"You know her?" I blurted out.

"Shiki? Yeah, she's my girlfriend," he stated. My heart sank and I felt a dull pain in my chest. I struggled to keep my poker-face. My phone suddenly vibrated and I felt relieved for the much needed distraction. The message was from Naruto, asking where I was. I told him to meet me by the fountain and put my phone away.

"I should go; they're wondering where I am."

"Who," Pein demanded. I was a bit taken aback. Why does he care?

"Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Hinata." I walked away, my chest aching.

* * *

"So you're wondering why you felt a pain in your chest upon seeing that girl with the guy you like?" I nodded somberly. I had told Sakura about my trip to the mall; we had become closer during the school year.

"Do you think you love him?"

"I don't know. How do you know you're in love?" I asked.

Right then, my mom texted me.

_'It's six, come home soon.'

* * *

_

I laid on my bed, wondering what love was. Already changed into a large t-shirt and long pajama pants, I closed my eyes to sleep. Just before sleep enveloped me, there was a knocking sound at my window. I opened my eyes and sat up, and there was Pein, staring straight at me through the glass, as if he was staring through me. I reluctantly left the warmth of the bed to open the window.

"Why are you here?" I asked, exasperated. He shrugged.

"Just to talk." The lack of emotion in his voice was becoming annoying.

We talked for a while, and found out a lot about each other, such as Pein's past, my past, our favorite color- which was the same-, and why Pein's eyes are like that. After we ran out of things to say, we simply laid on my bed in a comfortable silence.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, not remembering when I feel asleep and wondering why there was a pair of arms around me as I laid on my side. I turned around and, immediately, my face was on fire. The arms belonged to, none other than, Pein, who was still asleep and was slightly snoring. The light hit his face in such a way that made it look as if it was glowing. He looked perfect, but I couldn't help but feel guilty, knowing he had a girlfriend.

I managed to wriggle out of his grip got off the bed to take a shower, but a hand grabbed my wrist before I could take a step.

"I'm still tired." There was an implied, 'stay'. I sighed. My body ached with guilt. He has a girlfriend, I reminded myself.

"Let me go, Pein. I have to go prepare and train."

He let me go. With a small huff, he turned onto his other side so that his back faced me. I was astounded. Was he mad at me? I scoffed. And then the blanket drooped a little and my cheeks reddened for the second time that morning. For the first time, I realized he was shirtless. I quickly left the room.

* * *

Finished with my shower, I looked into the clouded mirror. Red eyes stared back at me. It bothered me, having blood red eyes. I was different, a freak. Of course, Uchihas have red eyes, too, but only when they have Sharingan activated. I frowned at my reflection.

I tied my hair into a bun and put on forest green capris and a tight t-shirt. I walked out into my room, to find the door opened and Pein gone. I heard voices downstairs and wnet quietly to investigate.

When I got to the bottom of the staircase, I paled. Pein was in his cloak and having tea with my mom.

"Ah. Rin-chan," my mom exclaimed. "Such a nice boy you met."

A mischevious glint flashed through her eyes and I suppressed shiver. To avoid being dragged into awkward conversation, I quickly stated that I needed to grab my shoes and I'd be off.

Just before I made it out the door, I heard Pein say,

"No thanks, I have a girlfriend."

I paused for a moment and ran out the door, trying to keep the tears in my eyes from spilling over.


	5. Icing on a Cake

I got my laptop back :D

R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Whoever coined the phrase, "Life is good," was horribly mistaken. Life wasn't so great for me. The man I love is head over heels for someone who practically sleeps with a different person every night, and the fact he basically lives with me now is the icing on top of the cake.

I angrily chopped the peppers, thinking of how far from good my life was at the moment. I narrowly avoided losing part of a finger and inwardly cursed my absentminded thoughts. I suppose I was overreacting; of course they would break up eventually. It was inevitable.

I frowned. Who was I kidding? Five months after the tea session Pein had with my mother and nothing has changed. I put the knife down and leaned against the counter to recollect myself. I looked over and noticed a lone glass near the edge of the counter. I looked into the cup, only to find a single tea leaf standing. That's a good omen, right? Wrong. Right when I thought that, the glass cracked, and the glass cracking in my hands caused a shard to dig into my palm. I winced as I tried pulling it out, but it only resulted in the shard sink in deeper. My bad day had gotten even worse. I drew in a breath.

"Pein," I called.

He trudged into the kitchen a few moments later. It was obvious that he had just woken up from a nap. After five minutes of Pein biting at my hand, he managed to get all of the glass out. I quietly thanked him and went into the bathroom, put antibacterial cream into the cut, and bandaged it.

* * *

I woke with a start, feeling like I had just woken up from a nightmare that I couldn't remember. My eyes flashed to the obnoxiously bright red numbers of my digital alarm clock "1:07," it read. I tried closing my eyes and covering myself with the blanket, but I couldn't sleep. I gave up and opened my eyes. I glanced over to the empty space next to me and couldn't help but think that it would look much better if occupied by a certain person.

I boldly swung my legs over to the side of the bed and felt a shiver run through my body as my feet came in contact with the cold, wooden floor. I walked gingerly to the door and slowly pulled it open in fear, not knowing what it was that I was afraid of. I silently walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. I lightly tapped it twice, hoping that I wouldn't have to do it again.

The door swung open to reveal a shirtless Pein. Moonlight poured through the window onto his body and I turned my head in embarrassment. My face was on fire. I crossed my arms over my chest and quietly said,

"I can't sleep." I was barely able to keep my voice steady. He made a sound of what seemed like amusement and lightly gripped my wrist, leading me to his bed. He climbed into the bed patted the spot next to him.

Even with the blanket, I was shivering slightly. Taking advantage of the fact that Pein had his back towards me I audaciously wrapped my arms around his torso. I must have no shame.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

My eyes widened and my cheeks were on fire. He wasn't asleep after all. "I got cold." I was positive Pein could feel the heat radiating off my face onto his back.

The last thing I remember was him patting my hand and told me to go back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in Pein's bed to Shiki's resonating screams. It was beginning to give me a headache, so I slipped out of the bed and groggily walked through the living room, where the couple was fighting, to the kitchen.

I tiredly rubbed my eyes, ignoring the yelling as I made some tea. As I pulled the milk out from the fridge, I noticed the noise stop. I turned to the living room, only to find Shiki and Pein staring at me. She glared slightly, and Pein's face was as impassive as ever.

I narrowed my eyes at Shiki. I was not at all in the mood to deal with this.

"Stop looking at me like that." My venomous reply was the only thing needed for her to look away. The argument continued as I sat calmy at the table, sipping my tea. The slam of the front door snapped me out of my thoughts. The powerful vibration of the slam made ripples in my tea. I looked up to see Pein run a hand through his hair.

"I'm still tired," I quietly said. "I'm going to go back to bed."

I slowly stood up and walked to my room, but I didn't get far before Pein's hand shot out to grab my own. I slowly turned around with a questioning look on my face.

He swiftly planted his lips on mine and just as quick as he did, he pulled away. He had an unreadable expression on his face, but then his eyes softened and a ghost of a smile was there.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest. My face was burning. I felt his arms circle my waist and I lightly smiled. Even though no words were exchanged, we knew what everything meant.

* * *

Short Epilogue.

The atmosphere was gloomy as Rin walked to her brother's grave in a field near Ame. It was quite sunny and handfuls of different types of flowers swayed in the breeze. She had some chrysanthemums in her hand as she slowly got down on her knees to sit. Lightly smiling, she began,

"Ren...I'm sorry I haven't visited in the past years. It was too dangerous before, back when we were missing-nin." She sighed and sat in silence for a while. She didn't have much to say.

"Remember what you told me about living life to the fullest? I just wanted you to know that I'm trying, and I think I've been doing pretty well. I've made friends with some of the best people in the world, fallen in love, and the village is like a huge family to me and whatnot. I like where I am." Her eyes flooded with tears. "I'm sure you would have liked my friends, my boyfriend, and the village, too. I just wanted you to know how much I miss you, and I haven't forgotten about you. I still think of you, all the time." She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Her head in her hands, she whispered, "I love you, big brother."

She stood up slowly and gently laid the flowers down. A slight breeze displaced her hair, and she gently tucked the strands behind her ears. She felt her tears drying and smiled one last time at the grave. She performed the necessary hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Other Short Epilogue

"I know we've been living with each other for a while, but it always seemed to slip my mind that I kept these." He was holding out her clothes and her cell phone she left behind at his old house from long ago.

Her jaw dropped and she started to laugh. "You creep!" She was hit with nostalgia as she unfolded the forest green shirt and the khaki shorts, and when she grabbed the purple cell phone, she almost dropped it, remembering what happened to Rose.

"Well, I guess I can't really say anything. I've kept these, also." She walked into their shared room and pulled out her drawer. Pulling out the old black t-shirt and basketball shorts, she lightly smiled, remembering when she used to wear them when she missed Pein.

"Here."

* * *

Finished. Hope you liked it. It may not be as good as other fanfics you may have read, but I tried my best. Thanks for reading, no flames, and once again, thank you for reading ^^


End file.
